The Millennium Puzzle: Pharaoh Atem Reborn
by Black Vampire of the Night16
Summary: Pharaoh Atem wins the battle between Yugi and himself, and therefore stays within the Millennium Puzzle. A female comes along that could change that completely. Full Summary inside. PS: I will only be doing the Disclaimer once, so don't keep looking for it.
1. Chapter 1

**The Millenium Puzzle:**

**Pharaoh Atem Reborn**

_(An Original Yu-Gi-Oh Story)_

_By BlackVampireoftheNight16_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters. However, I do own Teresa Shadows, as well as any other OC characters that might show up.**

**Note: In this story, Pharaoh Atem won the end battle, and so he stays on Earth within the Millenium Puzzle. Yugi isn't happy about this, but Pharaoh Atem is happy that things got to work out this way. Pharaoh Atem will be a little OOC, so if you don't like that idea, don't read. The story will be in my OC's point of view. If you guys want a story in Atem's POV, let me know by the end of the story, and I'll work on doing that. Also, all other Yu-Gi-Oh characters will be going by their Japanese names. That way, it's not only certain people have Japanese names and some don't. If you like these ideas, keep reading. This story will be really good.**

Chapter 1

I look around the building, trying to figure out which way to go.

'This place is so confusing,' I think, looking around, 'Now where is 1-B? All these halls are so confusing. They all look the same.'

I keep looking at the signs above the doors. I'm so consumed on finding the door, that I bump into someone. My books drop onto the floor, and I bend to pick them up.

"Watch where you're going," a male voice says, and I bow my head.

"I'm sorry," I say, making my voice small, "I didn't mean to bump into you."

I get a kick to the stomach, and I fall down.

"Hey! Stop that!" I hear another male voice yell, and it's followed by a female voice yelling, "Leave her alone!"

The first male gets pushed away from me, and I finish picking up my books. I stand up, and look at my saviors. Then my jaw drops.

'Wow,' I think, 'get transfered to Domino City, bump into Yugi and his friends. Can't complain about that.'

Jonouchi has the other male up against the wall, and Anzu is giving me a concerned look.

I shrug my shoulders, and say, "I've been through worse. You don't need to worry about me."

She smiles, and I smile back.

"I'm Anzu," she says, holding out her hand to me.

I shake her hand, and say, "I'm Alora. It's nice to meet you."

"Same to you," Anzu says, and just at that moment Jonouchi comes over.

"Hey, I'm Jonouchi," he says, smiling at me.

"Alora," I say, smiling back.

Just when Jonouchi is about to say something else, we all hear someone call, "Hey, wait up guys!"

"Yugi, Honda, over here!" Anzu calls to them, and I blush.

A few seconds later I see two more people coming. One of the two is kinda short with pretty wild looking hair of all colors. The other has brown hair, but is sorta pointed on top.

Once they get over to us, the multi-colored haired person asks, "Who's she?"

I snap out of my thoughs and say, with a sheepish smile, "I'm Alora. I'm kinda new here, so I've been trying to figure out things all day."

"Oh," the guy say, smiling, "I'm Yugi. And this is my other friend Honda," and he motions to his left.

"How are you?" Honda asks, smiling at me.

"Good. Lost, but good," I say, smiling back again.

"Where were you going?" Anzu asks, looking at me.

"I was trying to find the 1-B classroom," I say, looking down, "but I kept getting lost so I really have no idea where it is."

"Oh, that's the classroom that we're in!" Yugi exclaims, his face lighting up.

"Really?" I ask, trying to sound convincing. After all, I already knew this detail.

"Yeah," Jonouchi says, "It's right down the hallway a little ways."

I facepalm, and say, "Well, don't I feel stupid now."

Everyone laughs, and I join in.

"Hey," Yugi says, his face brightening up more, "Why don't you come back home with me? I live at a game shop, so we can do all sorts of fun things."

"Really? You'll let me come over?" I ask, this time not faking confusion.

"Sure," he says, blushing a tiny bit, "It'll be fun."

I smile, and say, "I'd like that."

Yugi looks down, and Honda says, "Alright! To Yugi's house!"

We all laugh again, and head out the door.

End Chapter 1

**Well, That's Chapter 1 for all of you. I hope you enjoyed it. It took a while to finish, so I hope it's okay. Oh, and I'm sorry for any spelling errors. The program I'm using doesn't have spell-check, so I'm guessing how things are spelled. If there are any errors, let me know along with the correct spelling for the word(s), and I'll fix them. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Gramps, I'm home!" Yugi calls as he walks through the door, "And I brought my friends!"

They all walk in behind him, but I'm not sure.

'Will I be able to fit in?' I think, looking at them all, 'I mean, they've been together for a while now. Do I stand a chance?'

My thoughts get inturupted by someone saying, "Alora, com'mon. We're waiting on you."

I take a deep breath, and walk through the door.

"_You are right Yugi,_" someone says, "_She is a nice person._"

I look around at who could have said that, and i see a man who, for some reason, looks pretty transparent standing next to Yugi.

"Who are you?" I ask, walking up to the man. When I get close enough though, I gasp.

'Oh...my...Ra,' I think, 'It's Pharaoh Atem!'

"_Wait, you can see me?_" he asks me, and Yugi looks at me also.

"You can see him?" Yugi asks, and I nod to both of them.

"Um, yeah," I say, looking down as a light blush paints my cheeks, "I've been able to see spirits for years now."

"Really?" I hear another person ask, and I look behind me.

"Hey Gramps," Yugi says, "This is Alora. She's new to Domino City."

I smile sheepishly, and say, "It's so nice to meet you Mr. Motou."

"Likewise," Mr. Motou says, "And you can call me Gramps just like everyone else does."

I smile again, and turn back to Yugi.

"So, um, how long has he...been like this?" I ask, motioning to the Pharaoh.

"Oh," Yugi says, turning to Atem, "Why don't you answer that."

I see Atem shrug, and a few seconds later, I get blinded by a flash of golden light.

'What the-?' I think, 'They're switching?'

A few seconds later, I see Atem standing in front of me, and Yugi looking Transparent.

"Oh, you two switched," I say, motioning to both of them again.

"_So you can see me when I'm like this?_" Yugi asks, and I nod.

"It is very rare for a human being to be able to see Ghosts and Spirits," Gramps says, and I blush.

"Like I said, I've been able to do it for years now," I say again, rolling my eyes a little.

I look over at the rest of the group, and see that they are looking at me kinda weird.

"What?" I ask, starting to feel a bit annoyed. I always hated it when people stared at me like they were.

"So, you were talking to Atem first, and the Yugi now?" Anzu asks, still looking at me confused.

I nod, not feeling like explaining it again.

"Well, it seems we have a lot to learn about each other then," I hear Atem say, and I blush Scarlet Red.

"Y-yes, it seems we do," I say, and blush even more when look at him.

End Chapter 2

**Note: I know these chapters are kinda boring right now. But they will get better as we go along. Right now, I'm just kinda stretching out my Writer Wings, and feeling things around. Once I finish with that, then we will be taking off. So please, bear with me everyone! And again, if there are any spelling and/or Grammar mistakes, let me know and I will fix them. Thank you!**


End file.
